memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Storming Heaven
Publisher's description From the back cover :“I WAS THERE UNTIL THE END, MATE. THE BITTER, BLOODY END.” : is under siege. Surrounded by enemies, Admiral Nogura sends the scout ship Sagittarius to find an ancient weapon that might be the Federation's only hope of stopping the alien threat known as the Shedai . . . Qo'noS is wracked by scandal. Councillor Gorkon fights to expose a Romulan plot to corrupt members of the Klingon High Council, only to learn the hard way that crusaders have few allies, and even fewer friends . . . Tholia teeters on the brink of madness. To prevent Starfleet from wielding the Shedai's power as its own, the Tholians deploy an armada with one mission: Kill the Shedai—by destroying Vanguard. Summary References Characters :Akhisar • Shedai Avenger • Lisa Babitz • BelHoQ • Khunying Boonmee • Karen Cahow • • Pavel Chekov • Comstock • Jon Cooper • Dastin • Dimetris • Yael Dohan • Droga • • Hector Estrada • Suzie Finneran • Celerasayna zh'Firro • Ezekiel Fisher • Varech jav Gek • Gorkon, son of Toq • Toby Greenfield • H'kaan • Shedai Herald • Hofstadter • Mike Ilucci • Haniff Jackson • Jetanien • Kezthene • Atish Khatami • Kiris • James T. Kirk • Stephen Klisiewicz • Koothrappali • Kopar • • Kutal • Lostrene • Lugok, son of Breg • Jabilo M'Benga • Magrog • Carol Marcus • David Marcus • Marielise McCormack • Lisa McMullan • Bersh glov Mog • Molok • Holly Moyer • Adelard Nassir • Neelakanta • Heihachiro Nogura • Paul Norton • Pelor • Tim Pennington • Qlar • Cervantes Quinn • Razka • Diego Reyes • Gonzalo Robles • Rothgar • S'anra • Shedai Sage • Sliney • • Spock • Katherine Stano • Sturka • Hikaru Sulu • T'Prynn • Nguyen Tan Bao • Tarcoh • Tarpek • Tarskene • Taryl • Clark Terrell • Vanessa Theriault • Thorsen • Salagho Threx • Tonar • Tor • Nyota Uhura • Valina • Shedai Wanderer • Shedai Warden • Ming Xiong Alodae • Apollo • Shedai Apostate • Brakk • Oriana D'Amato • D'Tran • Rana Desai • Fek'lhr • Gene Harris • Inaros • Kahless the Unforgettable • Leila Kalomi • Ferdinand Magellan • Bridget McLellan • Shedai Maker • Sergio Moreno • Neera • Christopher Pike • Shedai Progenitor • Sobon • Sten • • T'Pring • Trelane • Tom Walker Starships and vehicles : ( • • ( ) • ( ) • • ( ) • SS Lisbon • ( ) (Roxy • Ziggy) • Toj'k Tholis • ( ) • • • • ( ) • • ( ) • Omari-Ekon • Locations :Caldos II • Eremar • Hujok system • Iremal Cluster • Nimbus III (Paradise City • Ventus) • Qo'noS (First City) • Taurus Reach • (Docking Bay 92 • Fontana Meadow • the hub • Manón's • Observation lounge • Operations center • Repair Bay One • Shannon's • Stars Landing • Tom Walker's • Vanguard Hospital • Vault) Al Nath • Ariannus • Benecia • Chelar • Earth (New Orleans) • Golmira • Jinoteur IV • Kessik • Mars (Cydonia) • Ravanar IV • Tythor • (Kren'than) Races and cultures :Andorian • Arcturian • Chelon • Deltan • Denobulan • Human • Klingon • Rigelian • Romulan • Shedai (Serrataal) • Tellarite • Tholian • Tiburonian • Vulcan Bolian • Caitian • Grazerite • Melkot • Metron States and organizations :Federation Council • Federation Diplomatic Corps • Federation Security Council • House of Duras • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon Empire • Klingon High Command • Romulan Star Empire • Seleyan Order • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence • Starfleet Medical • Tal Shiar • Tholian Assembly • Tkon Empire • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :artificial gravity • cloaking device • Conduit • data card • disruptor • Dyson bubble • inertial dampener • Mirdonyae Artifact • phaser • photon torpedo • plasma drill • repulsor grid • • statite • subspace communication • subspace pulse • Taurus meta-genome • transparent aluminum • transporter • tricorder Ranks and titles :Admiral • Ambassador • Captain • Centurion • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • Chief medical officer • Chief of staff • Commander • Commander-in-Chief of the Federation Starfleet • Commodore • Councillor • Director of the Vault • Doctor • Ensign • First officer • Healer • Helmsman • Lieutenant • Lieutenant commander • Lieutenant junior grade • Master chief petty officer • Navigator • Petty officer first class • Petty officer second class • Praetor of the Romulan Star Empire • President of the United Federation of Planets • Romulan Ambassador to the Klingon Empire • Security chief • Senator • Senior chief petty officer • Subcommander • Sublieutenant • XO • Yeoman Other references :cargo bay • coffee • docking bay • duty shift • Federation Embassy • gagh • glenget • Kal-if-fee • katra • N'va'a • Operation Vanguard • piano • pleeka • poet • pulsar • qelIqam • Romulan ale • Selonis Accords • Starfleet Code of Military Justice • Sunrise on Zeta Minor • thrakas carpaccio • tlhIngan Hol • Typerian meningitis • ''val'reth • warnog Timeline Chronology Production history Related stories External link